This invention relates generally to a non-pyrotechnically triggered actuator system which may be used to release or unlock an assembly or provide a one-time force or motion generator component such as a pin, plunger, or other device.
Certain applications call for a simple, compact actuation system for providing a force and/or for moving a pin, plunger or other device, without use of explosives or other pyrotechnics or a relatively large electrical input. Use of pyrotechnics can involve added expense and present safety issues, together with increased complexity. Provision of relatively large electrical input, such as may be required for a suitable solenoid, can similarly increase cost and complexity, and may also increase weight and space requirements. Furthermore, solenoids and other devices may not offer unpowered restraint of motion.
Split-spooled wire-restrained devices may provide for actuation of a component in a manner which uses neither pyrotechnics nor an inordinate amount of electrical input. However, such devices may use more space than desired and present other limitations.
Additionally, it may be advantageous to simplify the design of such split-spooled configurations.